naktifandomcom-20200214-history
Tymas
The Tymas is an evergreen succulent plant that usually grows in Southern Nakti, mostly in desertic and savannah regions of the planet. It's known for its medical properties and for being an important reserve of water. A short introduction The Tymas is a widespread plant that can be mostly found in the hot and dry regions of Nakti, mostly on the South. It grows in the savannah regions of Abun and resembles the earthling plant of Aloe Vera, aesthetically looking. It is an evergreen plant and is known to survive even in harsh conditions and with little water. It's mostly known for being used in the medical field, as its sap has a mild numbing effect, while its water reserve can be very useful for animals and travelers. The leaves are thick and fleshy, green to grey-green, with some varieties showing white flecks on their upper and lower stem surfaces. The margin of the leaf is serrated and has small white teeth. The flowers are produced in summer on a spike up to 90 cm (35 in) tall, each flower being pendulous, with a yellow tubular corolla 2–3 cm (0.8–1.2 in) long. Cultivation The'' Tymas has been widely grown as an ornamental plant. The species is popular with gardeners as a putatively medicinal plant and for its interesting flowers, form, and succulence. This succulence enables the species to survive in areas of low natural rainfall, making it ideal for rockeries and other low water-use gardens. The species is hardy in savannah and desertic zones, although it is intolerant of very heavy frost or snow. The species is relatively resistant to most insect pests, though spider mites, mealy bugs, scale insects, and aphid species may cause a decline in plant health. In pots, the species requires well-drained, sandy potting soil and bright, sunny conditions; however, ''Tymas plants can burn under too much sun or shrivel when the pot does not drain water. Terra cotta pots are preferable as they are porous. Potted plants should be allowed to completely dry prior to rewatering. When potted, the plant becomes crowded with "pups" growing from the sides of the "mother plant", they should be divided and repotted to allow room for further growth and help prevent pest infestations. During winter, Tymas may become dormant, during which little moisture is required. Large-scale agricultural production of Tymas ''is undertaken in Abun and many other countries of the southern regions of Nakti. An important water reserve Being a succulent plant, the Tymas absorbs rainwater through its leaves, pouring it into a subterranean tuber, called '"Ree'Ath"' which in Abunese language means "Fresh Relief". The Ree'Ath absorbs all the water received by the plant, allowing it to be drained in case of shortage of water, allowing it to stay hydrated for long periods of droughts. The consistence of the tuber is soft, and if the surface is cut and the tuber squeeze, water will come out of it. This makes the Ree'Ath of the Tymas a life-saving thing for people who aren't carring a supply of water in the desert or the savannah. However, if the Ree'Ath is pulled away, the plant doesn't die. When it's pulled away after being dug up, the tuber looses out from the roots easily, allowing the plant to regrow another one after a year, as long as it receives enough rainwater. Unlike other tubers, the Ree'Ath is not edible, due to its spongy consistence and sour taste. Usage of the Tymas in medicine The Tymas per se is mostly used to lightly reduce the pain in light wounds, but its most famous usage is in dentistry. If the stem of the plant is cut, a jelly-like green sap will come out of it. The sap, if comes in contact with the skin, has a numbing effect, and is usually rubbed against the gums of the person who's undergoing a tooth extraction. The sap will let the patient feel just a slight pain rather than the one experienced without the sap. Another usage of the Tymas sap is boiled with the hair of the Bogas Worms. The sap of the plant contains an enzyme that suppresses the side effects given by the poison of the Bogas Worms hair, leaving only the numbing effect. This, combined with the effect given by the sap itself, makes a powerful anesthetic ointment, the '"Potion of the Sleeping Senses"''', usually used during surgeries or during amputations on battlefield. In order to prepare the ointment, the sap must be poured into a cup and then the hair of the worms must be put in a bowl full of water. The sap will be poured into the bowl and boiled for 30 minutes at a constant temperature. After this process, the sap turns semi-transparent and becomes heavier than water, falling on the surface of the bowl, while the water (and the hair) will come up. So, the bowl must be emptied from the water and the jelly-like substance is ready to be used. The amount of oil that must be smeared on the skin must be evaluated carefully: if too much oil is smeared on the skin, it can bring irritations, leading to severe rashes that can last for a couple of days. Category:Flora Category:Widespread Flora Category:Abun Flora Category:Stub